Émoi
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Takao aimait taquiner sa lumière parce qu'il était le seul à savoir si bien le fâcher, mais surtout parce qu'il aimait voir de l'émotion sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas le Midorima calme, sévère, normal, et préférait celui plus expressif qui se fâchait pour un rien. MidoTaka!


**Titre: **_Émoi  
_**Genre: **_Romance, romance, et encore romance!  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima et Takao, mention de la mère de Midorima._

**Note: **_Enfin un couple plus connu! Je vous préviens, cette fic est très loin d'être transcendante. J'ai essayé de faire du fluff et quiconque me connait sait que je n'y réussis que très rarement. J'ai quand même décider de publier, parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de MidoTaka dans la vie (il n'y en aura jamais assez, en fait, mais bon), mais vraiment, sans être un échec, ce ne sera pas la fic qui révolutionnera le fandom. xD_

_Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, et si vous vous sentez généreux, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review, je vous répondrai avec joie! =)_

* * *

Midorima, confortablement installé dans le charriot conduit par nul autre que Takao, qu'il convenait d'appeler son ami le plus proche, était occupé à regarder le ciel et les multiples teintes qui l'ornaient. Le soleil finissait sa course, octroyant à l'azur des tons plus orangés, voire violacés. Au travers de ses lunettes, il remarqua quelques nuages qui s'amoncelaient près de l'astre, devenant roses sous l'effet de sa lumière.

Le vent frais entremêlait ses cheveux en une douce caresse. L'air ambiant n'était pas pour autant froid, ni trop chaud; la température était parfaite. En fermant les yeux, l'adolescent pouvait toujours sentir les relents de chaleur de cette fin d'après-midi sur son visage.

Hormis les quelques bourrasques, tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir avec son ouïe, c'était la respiration de son ombre, qui pédalait et pédalait pour arriver à maintenir un rythme décent. Elle était hachurée, peut-être un peu sifflante, mais pour l'ancien joueur de Teikou, c'était une musique relaxante, rassurante.

Midorima passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de les insérer dans une poche de sa chemise. Le temps était si bon, le mouvement si régulier, qu'il se sentait l'envie de dormir.

Strict sur son apparence, il ne se laissait jamais aller à de telles démonstrations de paresse. Cette façon d'agir ne lui seyait guère et jamais il n'aurait laissé quiconque le prendre en flagrant délit de flâne. Toutefois, les conditions s'amoncelaient pour l'y pousser et il laissa pour une fois son instinct lui dicter sa façon d'agir. Il s'installa donc en position fœtale dans le petit compartiment et posa sa joue sur sa main.

En peu de temps, le sommeil l'attrapa. Bien confortable dans les bras de Morphée, il ne songea pas une fois au ridicule de la situation; la seule personne qui le verrait serait Takao, après tout.

~xxx~

- Il est temps de se réveiller, Belle au bois dormant!

Midorima s'éveilla difficilement et se redressa mécaniquement. Maintenant assis, il laissa sa main gauche vagabonder à ses côtés, cherchant ses lunettes. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était, plus précisément quand il vit son collègue qui lui souriait. Un énorme sourire qui s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Bien dormi, Shin-chan?

Ce dernier se souvint enfin de l'emplacement de ses lunettes et, après les avoir bien installés sur son nez, il dit avec autant de contenance qu'à l'habitude :

- Je ne dormais pas, Takao. Je méditais.

Takao pouffa, puis partit d'un rire franc qui fut aussitôt coupé par un coup qu'il reçut sur la tête. Après s'être plaint que Shin-chan lui avait fait mal, il abandonna le sujet et lui montra plutôt sa maison dans un grand geste.

- On est arrivés chez toi!

Midorima, replaçant mécaniquement ses lunettes, répondit brusquement :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Takao. Je sais reconnaitre ma maison.

Avec un petit rire, le possesseur de l'œil de faucon haussa les épaules et lança à la blague :

- Shin-chan est tellement intelligent, aussi~!

Le lycéen aux cheveux verts ignora la remarque et entreprit de se lever du charriot. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans dire un seul mot.

Takao le suivit du regard et se demanda un moment ce qu'il devait faire. De temps à autre, son coéquipier l'invitait à monter dans sa chambre pour parler de basket ou tout autre sujet, mais il arrivait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas du tout de lui. Le problème était qu'il ne lui disait jamais clairement ce qu'il voulait et il devait toujours essayé de deviner les envies de l'autre.

Le lycéen aux cheveux bruns n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre l'as de leur lycée, surtout quand ils étaient en dehors d'un terrain. La seule émotion qu'il pouvait saisir parfaitement chez lui, c'était l'agacement. Bien sûr, il savait qu'en dessous de ses colères se cachait toujours un côté attentionné. Cependant, il était parfois si bien caché qu'il n'était pas toujours certain de ce qu'il déduisait.

Cette fois, le joueur étoile devait se sentir particulièrement de bonne humeur, parce qu'à peine arrivé à sa porte, il se retourna et lança à son ami, qui hésitait toujours :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Takao?

Un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il se précipita à sa suite; il avait un laissez-passer pour cette soirée. Il pourrait peut-être même s'imposer assez longtemps pour avoir droit à un diner avec la famille Midorima. Sa mère était une excellente cuisinière et Takao salivait déjà à l'expectative d'un de ses merveilleux repas.

La maison était vide et, comme toujours, le brun se sentit un peu intimidé. Il s'agissait quand même de l'habitation de leur as. Même s'il était entré trop de fois pour compter, la seule pensée de fouler ses lieux amenait son cœur à un rythme anormalement rapide.

À l'étage, Midorima laissa son ami dans sa chambre pour aller préparer du thé. Takao se permit une observation de la pièce et ne fut pas surpris de la découvrir identique à sa dernière visite. Son collègue était un véritable maniaque du ménage et tout devait être impeccable. Au point tel où ses agissements en devenaient obsessionnels; sa manie de bander ses doigts en était un bon exemple.

Quand l'hôte revint avec son plateau, il trouva le meneur de Shuutoku confortablement couché sur son lit. Son sourcil tiqua et il lança de manière menaçante :

- Takao, ne t'installe pas sur mon lit!

L'interpelé se contenta de rouler pour se retrouver sur le côté et fixa Midorima. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de bouger, l'as de Shuutoku déposa son plateau sur son bureau et s'approcha du lit, pour se faire plus menaçant encore. Regardant sa victime de haut – au sens propre comme au figuré –, il lui redit sa menace :

- Je t'ai dit de descendre de mon lit.

Le faucon se retourna une fois de plus pour être sur le dos et argumenta :

- Mais je suis fatigué~! C'est moi qui ai pédalé pendant que tu dormais, Shin-chan!

Cette fois, Midorima sentit l'agacement lui monter à la tête. Il ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner, puisque c'était dans sa nature d'avoir toujours le dernier mot. C'est pourquoi il sortit son argument classique :

- Tu as perdu à Roche, Papier, Ciseau, c'est donc normal que ce soit toi qui aies pédalé. Qui plus est, je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu te trouves présentement sur mon lit, sans mon autorisation.

Takao releva le regard vers son hôte et afficha un sourire. Il rétorqua sur un ton insouciant :

- Allez, c'est juste un lit! Ce n'est pas important!

Midorima soupira et s'assit à la hauteur de la taille de Takao. Il replaça ses lunettes machinalement et prononça sur un ton éreinté :

- Tu ne comprends rien des règles de la bienséance. Je devrais t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes à quel point ce geste que tu insistes à poser n'est pas décent.

Le brun se releva sur un coude, pour se trouver au même niveau que sa lumière, et lui assura, sur un ton où toute sa confiance était perceptible :

- On s'en fout de la décence, Shin-chan! L'important, c'est de s'amuser, non?

Le fixant du regard, Midorima se fit tout aussi têtu que lui :

- Je ne suis pas aussi frivole que toi, Takao.

L'as de Shuutoku fusilla du regard celui qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Tout en serrant son ventre qui commençait à devenir douloureux, Takao réussit à prononcer quelques mots :

- C'est pourtant toi qui dormais plus tôt...!

La colère se fit plus imposante dans la tête du lycéen aux cheveux verts et il sentit le besoin de frapper son collègue qui faisait preuve d'une imbécilité flagrante. Il lui asséna un coup sur la tête, ce qui fit s'arrêter net le garçon qui s'empressa de geindre que «Shin-chan» le maltraitait. Exaspéré, Midorima soupira de nouveau et eut presque l'envie de s'excuser, ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire. Malheureusement ou heureusement, sa fierté lui empêchait de commettre ce genre d'écarts.

Finalement, Takao finit par se taire de lui-même, voyant que ses plaintes n'apportaient aucune réaction chez son ami, et se recoucha. Il posa ses mains sous sa tête et lorgna le plafond un bon moment, avant qu'une tête aux cheveux verts n'obstrue sa vision.

- Tu es vraiment stupide, Takao. Descends immédiatement.

- Non, s'obstina l'adolescent qui savoura l'agacement qui passa sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Takao aimait taquiner sa lumière parce qu'il était le seul à savoir si bien le fâcher, mais surtout parce qu'il aimait voir de l'émotion sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas le Midorima calme, sévère, normal, et préférait celui plus expressif qui se fâchait pour un rien. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé voir d'autres émotions sur son visage, mais c'était pour l'instant la seule qu'il savait engendrée et il s'y tenait. Il le côtoierait bien assez longtemps pour trouver des méthodes pour déclencher d'autres sentiments chez lui, c'était ce qu'il se disait. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'être aussi têtu que lui.

Avec un doux sourire, il continua à argumenter avec le garçon qui ne lâchait pas prise. Ils pourraient continuer longtemps ainsi, car s'il arrivait que Midorima le frappe, jamais il n'irait plus loin qu'un coup sur la tête. Par contre, il n'abandonnerait pas pour autant, et essaierait de le gagner par les mots, sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible.

Pendant leur dispute, Midorima s'était inconsciemment penché sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse le toucher sans faire trop d'efforts. Takao, sans vraiment réfléchir, fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, pour le regretter aussitôt : il passa sa main dans les cheveux verts et l'approcha de lui, pour planter un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Takao, à la fois embarrassé et persuadé de récolter la colère de son vis-à-vis, ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à Midorima. Il avait agi par impulsion et se préparait à recevoir un coup. Pourtant, rien ne se passait, et il se risqua enfin à ouvrir un œil.

La vision qui l'accueillit était absolument cocasse et, en d'autres circonstances, il en aurait probablement ri. Midorima, l'impassible as de Shuutoku, rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte sous la surprise et ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées.

Takao eut un sourire aimant et flatta doucement les cheveux du garçon au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier sembla enfin focaliser sur lui. Son regard était totalement étranger à Takao, mais une chose était certaine : il n'était pas en colère.

Les paupières se baissèrent sur les yeux émeraude et ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur le meneur de Shuutoku. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas prévu ce retournement de situations, se laissa faire un moment, avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres, invitant la langue étrangère à s'introduire dans sa bouche. Midorima ne se fit pas prier et il envahit littéralement son orifice, en explorant chaque coin et recoin.

Quand il mit fin au baiser, le lanceur étoile resta à proximité de son coéquipier, posant son front sur le sien. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis, soudainement, Midorima se releva debout et entreprit de remettre ses vêtements en ordre.

Takao resta couché, mais se tourna sur le côté, pour regarder celui qu'il aimait se redonner contenance. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui lui attira un autre regard assassin. Il l'ignora et demanda plutôt :

- Shin-chan... est-ce qu'on est un couple, maintenant?

L'autre se retourna prestement, mais il put quand même percevoir qu'il rougissait, à cause de la rougeur de ses oreilles. Il ne crut donc pas un mot de ce que proféra son _tsundere_ favori :

- Idiot, évidemment que non!

Parce qu'il aimait tellement le taquiner, Takao se releva et enchaina, en se rapprochant de lui et en cherchant à voir son visage :

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? Tu n'es pas du genre à faire ça à tout le monde, pourtant, si?

Tout en lorgnant le plancher, Midorima se défendit :

- C'est sûr que non! Tu es spécial, Takao.

Un sourire éclaircit le visage de ce dernier qui ajouta, sur un ton sans appel :

- Donc tu m'aimes!

L'as ne trouva pas le courage de le contredire et replaça plutôt ses lunettes, espérant ainsi retrouver un peu de son assurance. Takao enchaina, tout aussi extatique :

- Et je t'aime aussi, que dis-je, je t'adore, mon sublime Shin-chan! Ah, c'est le meilleur jour de ma vie!

Avant d'entamer une petite danse, qui fut coupée court par son nouveau petit ami, qui le prit par le bras et lui ordonna :

- Takao, tu veux bien arrêter ce cirque?

Pas du tout descendu par la remarque, il enchaina plutôt :

- Shin-chan, appelle-moi par mon prénom! En privé au moins, puisqu'on sort ensemble!

En ayant assez de son enthousiasme, Midorima lui donna un coup sur la tête et le traita d'imbécile. Takao fit semblant d'être vexé pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver son sourire. Il enlaça son amour par surprise et dit, avec sérieux pour une fois :

- C'est vraiment vrai. Shin-chan, tu m'aimes vraiment.

L'ancien élève de Teikou posa ses mains dans le dos de son amoureux sans répondre. C'était toutefois une réponse plus que suffisante pour le possesseur de l'œil de faucon qui enfouit son visage dans son torse, y sentant l'odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Midorima le força à défaire son étreinte pour lui faire face. Takao leva la tête, maudissant au passage leur différence de grandeur, et plongea son regard noisette dans celui jade de son amoureux. Ils se rapprochaient pour entamer un nouveau baiser lorsque, contre toutes attentes, une voix résonna dans la maison :

- Tadaima!

Il s'agissait de la mère de Midorima, qui venait de rentrer des courses. Tous deux paniqués, ils se séparèrent brusquement et évitèrent de se regarder. L'hôte lança à sa mère le «Okaeri» nécessaire et replaça encore ses lunettes, bien qu'elles soient parfaitement en place, dans un tic nerveux.

Le faucon, qui entre temps s'était remis de sa surprise, ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement. Midorima, pour une fois, l'ignora, et alla plutôt retrouver leurs tasses de thé qui étaient froides maintenant. Il prit le plateau et sortit sans un mot, pour aller les rincer. Rendu dans la cuisine, il annonça à sa mère que son meilleur ami resterait pour le diner, ce à quoi elle acquiesça avec un sourire.

Takao, pendant ce temps, reprit place dans le lit de son petit ami et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de contentement. Il baissa sa garde si bien que même ses yeux de faucon ne sentirent pas la présence de l'adolescent qui rentra dans la pièce. Il ne le perçut qu'au moment où il se pencha sur lui, en murmurant d'une voix incertaine :

- Kazunari...

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux tout grands et se surprit à rougir. Midorima l'avait appelé par son prénom! Qui plus est, il le fixait avec ses yeux verts, remplis d'une émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait. Quand le plus grand se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, il n'eut d'autres choix que de déduire qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

Enfin, il avait réussi à provoquer d'autres émotions chez _son _Shin-chan!


End file.
